A Man Like You
by Fujoshi Panda
Summary: Mimpi Luhan selalu dikunjungi oleh laki-laki yang terkenal pandai di kelasnya, Si Tampan Oh Sehun. Di dalam mimpi, Sehun selalu menyebutkan ‘kejadian’ yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi Luhan tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Dan bagaimana bisa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata? HunHan.


**A Man Like You (Remake)**

Pairing : HUNHAN (Oh Sehun x Luhan)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin, and the others.

Warning : Boys Love, Chaptered, Many typos, if you don't like it, just close tab.

 _Desclaimer_ :

It is a remake fanfiction from webcomic with same title. The story line is belong to Lezhin as author. Please support the real author with read the original webcomic, http/ko/comic/man_like_you

 _Summary :_

Mimpi Luhan selalu dikunjungi oleh laki-laki yang terkenal pandai di kelasnya, Si Tampan Oh Sehun. Di dalam mimpi, Sehun selalu menyebutkan 'kejadian' yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi Luhan tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Dan bagaimana bisa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata? Beruntungnya Luhan, tak lama kemudian, petunjuk tentang 'kejadian' itu mulai muncul dan Luhan bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka merubah akhir dari semua itu?

 **Don't forget to review! :)**

 **OH SEHUN**

Tinggi, tampan, putih, badan tegap dan berbentuk sempurna, bibir tipis yang menggoda, mata setajam elang, rambut putih platina benar-benar cocok dengan wajah _stoic_ miliknya, dan tak lupa ia benar-benar pandai dalam hal apapun. Selalu menjadi bintang kelas dan pastinya kesayangan para profesor. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki banyak talenta dengan masa depan yang cerah. _A perfect man!_

 **LUHAN**

Sebagai perbandingan, aku, seorang laki-laki biasa. Memiliki kepandaian di tingkat menengah, kemampuan dalam hal apapun di tingkat menengah dan terkadang di tingkat bawah, apalagi tampang, sudah dipastikan sangat jauh tertinggal jika dibandingkan dengan si bintang kelas. Meskipun begitu, aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang selalu berjuang untuk masa depanku yang cerah.

 _Aku... tidak pernah bermimpi ataupun berpikir untuk berurusan dengan bintang kelas sialan itu..._

 _Aku tidak pernah ingat ingin bersama dengan bintang kelas sialan itu..._

 _... karena kita adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda..._

 _Tapi..._

 _...takdir aneh membuat kita terikat._

 _Tanpa diduga..._

 _...dia mulai muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpiku._

 _Si bintang kelas sialan..._

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Terus berlari... lari...jangan berhenti...dia...akan menangkapmu!_

"Huff... Haa- huff... haa... ha..."

Aku tidak tau mengapa aku bisa ada di sini... lagi? Di dalam hutan yang gelap dengan sinar bulan purnama menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Aku... merasa takut. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini sebelum _dia_ menangkapku. Kakiku terus kubawa berlari meninggalkan tempat gelap ini. Tanpa tau arah aku terus berlari sejauh mungkin agar _dia_ tak menangkapku lagi.

 _Jangan lihat ke belakang Luhan, teruslah berlari!_

Suara hatiku terus menggumamkan kalimat itu, namun itu tak sejalan dengan pikiranku. Aku memang tetap berlari tapi kepalaku masih sesekali menoleh ke belakang seakan mengintip apakah _dia_ tetap mengejarku. Mengabaikan kaki telanjangku yang kesakitan karena menginjak-injak ranting-ranting kayu. Tiba-tiba aku membelalakkan mataku karena _dia_...

"AH!" _Dia_ telah menangkapku. _Dia_ mencengkeram bahuku dengan sangat kuat dan menarikku ke arahnya. Sakit sekali.

 _Dan..._

 _...dia menangkapku..._

 _...lagi._

Di malam yang sunyi, di bawah sinar bulan purnama, di dalam hutan gelap, _dia_... berhasil menangkapku. Mendekapku. Memelukku lagi. Nafasku masih belum tertata dan kurasakan keringatku mengalir di kepala, dada, bahkan punggungku. Dan _dia_ kembali membisikkan kalimat-kalimat itu...

"Jangan kabur lagi dariku."

Entah mengapa pipiku memanas mendengarnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Atau ini karena efek lariku yang terlalu kencang?

"Jangan menyuruhku pergi..."

 _Apa... maksudnya?_

Kurasakan badanku diputar menghadap ke arahnya. Aku pun mendongak menatapnya. Pandanganku tak bisa kualihkan. Mimik sendunya membuatku terpaku.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang telah membuatku seperti ini..." sekarang _dia_ menatapku tajam. "Jadi..." _dia_ mengeratkan cengkramannya di bahuku. "...bertanggungjawablah!" Apa?!

 _Dia adalah..._

 _... si gay sialan!_

Cahaya terang menerpa wajahku, membuat mataku tak nyaman atas pergantian penerangan yang tiba-tiba ini. Jadi kubuka mataku perlahan sambil sesekali kukerjapkan. Cahaya ini cukup menyilaukan. Ah... ternyata sinar matahari.

 _Matahari?_

Kubuka lebar mataku dan langsung dihadapkan dengan rerumputan hijau yang cukup luas dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar.

 _Tunggu, apa aku masih di dalam hutan?_

Aku kembali mengamati sekitar dan saat kubawa pandanganku ke samping lainnya... _dia_ masih di sini. Tertidur dengan bibir yang agak terbuka. Sekejap aku terpana, wajahnya memang tampan. Aku benar-benar masih di dalam hutan, di dalam mimpi anehku sendiri.

 _Aku telah lupa..._

 _...ketika kau mengingatnya..._

 _Thump thump... thump thump... thump thump..._

Kurasakan jantungku benar-benar akan keluar dari tempatnya. Posisi ini benar-benar membuatku takut.

"Kau..."

Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Dan benar, _dia_ benar-benar dekat denganku. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan, nafasnya berhembus tepat di depan bibirku, dan matanya... menatap tajam ke arahku, namun aku bisa melihat kesedihan di dalam mata itu. Tapi, mengapa?

"...tidak mengingatnya?" _dia_ melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pipiku benar-benar panas dan kuyakin mukaku sudah semerah tomat. Sekali lagi jantungku sangat berisik.

 _..._

 _dan_

 _Cerita kita dimulai sekarang._

Hai! Aku bawa ff baru tapi remake, semoga aja kalian suka :) Ada yg pernah baca manga ini?? Heheh kalo ada dan kalian hunhan shipper pasti ketagihan wkwkwk Karena manga ini bener-bener mirip hunhan, mulai dari gambar sampe feelnya. Gemesin banget!!!!

Ff pertamaku udah aku discontinued, soalnya aku lupa alurnya hehe maaf ya.

makanya di ff remake kali ini semoga banyak yg suka, review juga jangan lupa, biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya:) Makasih sebelumnya loh :v

oh iya, ini masih prolognya ya, chap 1 bakal aku post kalo banyak yg suka hehehe

So, don't forget to review!

19/06/17


End file.
